


Pray

by tokutalia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Human Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokutalia/pseuds/tokutalia
Summary: "Angels are watching over you." - Otoya remembers those words, yet that didn't stop him from praying as a simple human being he was. And they knew, they knew he had a true guardian protecting him from Heaven, who'd throw his whole being and drown himself in the sin he creates between himself and Otoya.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IDEA WAS SO DETAILED IN MY HEAD AND IT TURNED OUT SO SHORT... orz  
> I hate this about myself! However, I did my best, I gave all my sweat and tears to finish this before starting University, so short or not, the story is complete! I wish I could have more time to add some more details, but that might happen in the near future! If someone is actually interested in this storyline, don't feel shy, tell me! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading, thank you for your patience and support!

There he was, once again – that boy with locks painted in red, eyes of crimson closed and mind focused on the prayer in the sacred place. A place where the request becomes a obligation for the protectors, for the angels, for God. This boy came to this church everyday. His knees touched the sacred floor, his hands intertwined in the moment of prayer. This boy prayed for the exact same thing every day. His red eyes looked upwards, upwards, his lips never had never released a single sinful word – he never swore, never hated, never sobbed. The lad was not one strong believer in a certain religion, however he was taught that in this place one could speak about everything. Because only the purest creatures could hear him, humans couldn’t.

Every day Ittoki Otoya was praying for that.

The people around him to be happy, to be safe, to be healthy.  
His closest friends to be happy with him. His friends to be  
successful in everything they wished for.  Every person  
on the Earth to be spared, to be part of the bliss called -

– love and beauty.

And so he prayed for the good. For the better. Yet never for himself only. His mouth only wished for those in need. It was part of his nature, to redeem so selfless, to not think so much of his own good. His faith was like a burning flame – it never went out. His soul was the definition of fire. It burnt with power in order to give the ones he loved light. It was a pure bliss for those who knew Ittoki Otoya and for those who were part of his life. He was like a gentle message sent from Heaven, a reminder for the humanity that miracles are real and so are genuine and good people.

His prayers reached the Heaven’s ear with no doubt. A place of beauty, a destination filled with quiet and almost unnoticeable melody – a place called home for those who live by purity, the angels.

Most of the beings knew about this young boy. They could hear his prayers, they could feel his heart, they loved and cherished Otoya a lot. There was one of them thought –

An angel with dark shade of blue, dressed in robes made of silk. Pastel colors covered his figure. Golden ornaments made his appearance a lot more appealing and heavenly, oh how gorgeous he looked. His worried eyes kept looking down to the Human World, listening to Otoya through every barrier. All of his brothers knew – what a soft spot he had for this human. His heart ached when he listened. Oh how he knew what was hidden behind that cheerful voice, how he wanted keep protecting him from the sins which ruled between those filthy human beings.

If he could.. If he could be..

“You sure like this little boy, don’t you?”

Another angelic figure appeared – a boy with straight short brown hair smiled gently. A friend of his, a close partner. His purple eyes gazed at his friend before adding out of nowhere.

“You know you can join him, right?”

The look he received as an answer was begging – the bluenet’s pleaded without even talking, his visage was broken, the pain was spreading over every muscle. He reached to the other angel and grab a hold of his shirt and spoke desperately.

“Please, let me go, let me become one of them. He needs someone by his side. You have no idea how deep the bruises of that boy’s heart are. I will make sure to not intervene too much, but.. let me go and make his life clearer and happier.” His voice trembled. “I want to heal those wounds, so please, let me go to him.”

“ _Orion_ ,” the brunet replied, “You’re the only one that can safe that boy. All of us here know that. Even Him. So go, fly towards those broken dreams.”

He didn’t even wait for more explanation, the worried angel bowed down, thanking his companion before opening his wings wide and jumping down, diving into the softness of the clouds. He rushed without even thinking how he was supposed to meet Otoya, how was he supposed to become his friend and mostly – how will he be able to fake it all and become a simple human being? These creatures were so gifted, they could detect so many unusual things. After all, they existed between Heaven and Hell – between light and dark, they were always born as a mixture of both.

However, Otoya.. He was oh so different. He heart a true heart of gold, he was like a single shining star in a pitch black night sky. Orion knew he could swear a life to him, if it were possible. Even thought he was about to start living alongside him, Orion was ready to face the difficulties of a normal human. It was going to become even harder from now on. Probably one of the toughest thing to handle was going to be emotions.

As he flew, the more he got closer to the human city, the more nervous he was. The angel had left the heavenly atmosphere already, the cold and mortal scent embraced him as he entered the Human World. He could feel it, how everything in him suddenly changed. The contrast between the light and warmth of his home and the cold rain on Earth pierced his soul. Once he got near to a dead end to hide, Orion landed quietly. He didn’t want to catch too much attention with his angelic look, so he decided to disguise in the dark corners of the street. With a simple click, his heavenly, beautiful outfit was replaced with what people found normal – a pair of blue jeans and a cozy black sweatshirt. However, his instincts turned on in case there were any other demons or mystical creatures show up, so he created an invisible barrier around himself. As the rain poured, Orion put his hood on his head before walking off.

No mater the cloudy weather, the streets were pretty busy. Orion couldn’t help but fill his curious eyes with everything. It looked so different from the perspective of a real human. An angel couldn’t imagine that there were so many different lifestyles, so different and colorful in their own way. There were children who loved the rain, there were elders walking side by side, there were students, parents, so many faces.  

But he knew. He knew that he’ll recognize Otoya’s face from miles.

* * *

 

“Could you please introduce yourself to the class?”

“I’m _Ichinose Tokiya,_ pleased to meet you all.”


	2. II.

Otoya’s big sparkling eyes couldn’t stop gazing at Tokiya. This was going to be his new roommate, he was going to share a room with the new student! The whole appearance of this new boy made Otoya fantasize – he looked like he came out of a fairytale, a whole new aura surrounded him. He couldn’t even notice when he move to Tokiya’s desk and still stared with a big goofy smile. The bluenet noticed that and tried so much to not laugh, he had to not behave like himself, he wasn’t Orion.

“Can I help you with anything?”

Otoya seemed so shocked that his new roommate spoke so casually, they’re basically friends now, period. The red head giggled like a little baby before answering.

“Well since we’re now sharing the same room, we need to get to know each other!”

_Oh how much Tokiya knew about him._

“I’m Ittoki Otoya! I hope we get along, Tokiya!” The lad fought with his inner self to not simply start working on every miracle and bless this sunshine already. He gave a simple nod and smiled politely.

“Hey, since this is our last class, let’s go to our room! If you have any questions or suggestions we should work on, then I’ll introduce you to my friends!” Friend group of six, including himself. The blue-eyed knew about them as well. Maybe it wasn’t that weird watching over Otoya for the past one year after all. (No, not at all.) It made his mission slightly easier. However, Tokiya didn’t understand one important thing about this whole process – he wasn’t going to just look after Otoya and his actions, he was going to be part of them. No more raw facts or whatsoever. Everything that was yet to come, Tokiya was going to experience it together with this boy. He couldn’t accept it, maybe he was feeling scared of it. Who knew.

There was one thing for sure –

no regrets.

Everything was going smoothly, the two roommates rearranged their dorm so that both of them had their own space. It was the first time for an angel to do something like that so there was some sort of excitement inside Tokiya, his curiosity didn’t stay in the created barriers. Thankfully Otoya was pretty oblivious and didn’t notice the simple questions he received. Maybe Tokiya never had the chance to share a room with someone his age. He seemed like a person who’d prefer to live alone, so Otoya created this wholesome atmosphere in which his roommate could feel _normal_.

When they were having conversations, the way Otoya was talking about himself satisfied Tokiya. He even asked more so that he could decrease this selflessness inside Otoya, to make him love himself and cherish his personality. But there were those times in which Otoya couldn’t stop rambling about his friends which proved his good heart once again. It was so nice to listen. How his lips moved while smiling, how the tip of his ears were getting red when he mentioned an embarrassing scene, how the stars in his eyes created these whole new consolation. Gorgeous galaxies in which Tokiya was getting lost without even noticing.

The angel felt his there were still unread chapters of Otoya’s story he needed to know. Scenarios he wanted to read and analyze. And he made a promise to himself that he’ll make sure to add so many new colors in Otoya’s life, lighter and more beautiful than before.

Tokiya got to meet Otoya’s friends as well and they accepted him like he was the last missing puzzle piece in their group. There was Syo, who was not only Otoya’s partner in sports, but like a best friend who could probably get into a fight for the sake of Otoya. There were Masato and Ren – from Tokiya’s point of view, they seemed to be like the older brothers of the red head, who sometimes could scold him for childish behavior, yet laugh alongside him. Natsuki – a gentle and quite adorable boy – who never said no to hugs, both of Otoya and him looked like children most of the time who would share the same toys without bickering. And there was Cecil – the actual brother of Otoya. Tokiya wasn’t sure if both of them knew about that, he never brought up this topic, but he was well aware of it.

He wasn’t alone.

However, once Tokiya joined them, he wasn’t alone in this new world either. He started to feel an unknown warmth every time they all hang out and spent time together. The human interactions were rather amusement, Tokiya couldn’t help but enjoy them with all of his being. It changed the way he saw the Human World, the cruelty, the darkness didn’t appear at all. He wasn’t aware of how pure and happy these people are. The way they pulled Tokiya deeper in the bond they’d created so far was like the most delightful poison for an angel – a creature who shouldn’t cross the line. But oh did he remember that.. With every step, the bluenet drowned even more and he wasn’t noticing it.

He had created this fake image about himself – a past which the group accepted. They only knew about Ichinose Tokiya. As time flew, something inside Tokiya started to sting. He didn’t want to lie anymore, he didn’t want to be a sinner, but clearly he wasn’t allowed to expose his true identity. Right now the angel could feel how he was between his own world and the one where Otoya belonged to.

It hurt, he was getting hurt. Lie after a lie, he could feel his insides aching.

Just a little longer, he had to redeem like that.

Time past with no bother, he was getting near to his goal.

His wings started to ache.

He prayed for more time, he pleaded for more time.

Until something hit him like a thunder in the middle of the night.

“Hey..Tokiya, may.. I sleep with you tonight? I had a horrible nightmare..”

He was in love with Ittoki Otoya.


	3. III.

_“You don’t have much time left, Orion. You should come back soon or you might get into trouble..”_

Tokiya couldn’t stop thinking about Eiji’s warning. He knew how much he worried his friend. It was true, he could get kicked out if he continue this acting, he needed to leave sooner. But how was he going to explain that to his friends? He was supposed to bring happiness, not the exact opposite thing. His troubled mind was going through so many dilemmas. He was lost, his heart and mind couldn’t work together anymore. He wanted to stay, he wanted to stay and look at Otoya’s smile everyday. He wanted to feel loved and love. He wanted all these memories with his friends to continue.

He was brought back to reality once Ren’s hand pat his shoulder.

Ah, right, he was outside, while raining. This guy was so weird.

“Hey, Icchi, let’s get you inside, okay?” The angel nodded as both of them entered Ren’s room. It seemed like Masato wasn’t there, which was somehow strange. Tokiya asked about it.

“Oh, Hijirikawa and Ikki went to the library, which was Hijirikawa’s idea, of course.” They chuckled shortly before Ren shot the obvious statement.

“There’s something bothering you, huh.”

Tokiya felt shivers down his spine. What was he going to do now? His mind started to work properly, he gulped heavily as he gave a quiet response.

“I.. There’s something in my private life that bothers me and unfortunately, I feel like I don’t belong here.” Ren was pretty shocked to hear that. He didn’t understand how that was possible. Maybe Tokiya was right – private issues stay private. However, that didn’t stop Ren to express his own opinion.

“You know” he said softly, “I noticed something after you came to our school. Ikki got even happier, he started laughing and enjoying school even more. Right now he’s the best version of himself because of you. I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but as a friend of Ikki, I could only thank you. And, no matter what happens and what you choose - ” Ren smiled with a fondness in his pupils.

“ – he will always need you. We will always need you and be here.”

The strings around his heart tightened. Something in him twisted around, didn’t let him breathe for a second. His eyes started to form tears and without noticing, fell down. The place where his wings used to come out hurt so much, it burnt his back. He looked pathetic for a human and for an angel. He didn’t belong to any of the two categories anymore. He was completely lost in his own despair.

Ren couldn’t say anything. Fortunately he managed to handle his suffering friend as he brought him in a light embrace before helping him stand up from where he has fallen. The blond dragged the currently soulless Tokiya and placed him on his bed so that he could rest. Without even bothering he called Otoya and Masato. Once hearing that there was something wrong with Tokiya, the red head rushed as fast as possible.

Once they arrived, Otoya literally threw himself on the bluenet, his hands wrapped around his body. The poor boy started sobbing out of nowhere, asking Ren what happened. Tokiya tried his best not to give up so he stood slightly and embraced Otoya even closer. He hid his shame as his head fell on the boy’s shoulder. Dead silence took over. Nobody could explain the reason why the usually stoic and calm Tokiya explode out of nowhere. It pained them to watch the angel suffer.

“Ittoki, maybe--”

“I’m taking him to our room. I’ll make sure he’s alright, I promise!” With that said, Otoya took Tokiya’s weak figure with no struggle and walked off the room. Ren and Masato gave each other puzzled looks. It was simply matter of time. Whenever Tokiya feels ready to share his story, they’ll be there for him. Until that time comes, they need to wait with patience.

Once the pair arrived at their dorm, Otoya made sure to place Tokiya on his bed, covering him with the blanket just in case he feels cold. After that he took a bottle of water and put it next to the bed. He knelt down, resting his head near Tokiya’s chest. Once Tokiya managed to see properly, he gazed at his roommate.

Crimson eyes were getting red from sodding, his face was painted with sorrow and worry, his hands were holding onto the blanket, shaking and shaking. This wasn’t the Otoya he wanted to see. He reached to the red head’s cheek and stroked it gently before speaking quietly.

“No, don’t be sad.. Please, smile.. for me, Otoya.” Eyes open wide, trying to find any logical explanation for Tokiya’s wish. He didn’t have much left, so he smiled slightly. The smile somehow brought the angel back together as he stood up with a groan.

“Wait, where-no-wait! You’re tired!” Otoya protested as his hands started to push the figure down. However, instead of that, Tokiya grabbed the other by his wrists and pulled him so that both of them could sit on the bed, closer to each other. Once he gained enough confidence, the bluenet looked at Otoya with slight hesitation, making sure to not let go of the eye contact.

“Otoya.. Tell me, are you happy?”

The young man gasped before reaching for Tokiya to hug him, not realizing that he was still weak. His head ended up on top of the other’s chest as he knocked him down on the bed.

“I am happy! I could never wish for a better life now that you’re part of it, Tokiya!” He spoke with passion, tears spilling down recklessly. He felt a hand on his head, gently stroking his hair, it made Otoya cry even louder, “I’ve been asking myself.. how did I deserve this? How did I deserve to meet someone like you, Tokiya? What did I do..”

Tokiya chuckled weakly before adding.

“Your prayers were heard, you were praying for happiness, so the Heaven decided to make you the happiest.” Otoya didn’t get any of that, so he glanced at his roommate with a puzzled visage. Tokiya expected that to be fair, it made him laugh with joy before poking the red nose.

“Jeeez, you’re too complicated now, I don’t get it..!”

“Well, why don’t we do something that both of us will get then?”

The suggestion opened a new door for Otoya. Something inside his mind told him to move closer towards Tokiya’s face and lock their lips out of nowhere in a light kiss. Both of them were hit by whole new waves of emotions, tingling every nerve of their anatomies. This whole new experience left both of them speechless, they stared at each other for awhile, flush spreading across their faces. They swore they could even hear each other’s heartbeats. That’s why Tokiya replied to the gesture as he kissed back before mumbling something under his breath. Otoya did the same before releasing from the kiss. His eyes didn’t leave Tokiya’s as his red lips spoke without him noticing.

“I am in love with you..”

Tokiya didn’t fear nothing. He had nothing left. He didn’t belong to any sort of world or dogmas. His feelings, his purity belong to Otoya and Otoya only. A genuine smile formed on his lips as he pressed his forehead against the other boy’s as he replied back with no shame, no barriers, nothing. Pure, raw honesty. There was no going back.

“I love you, I am so in love with you..”


	4. IV.

“Tokiya.. I love you..”

As the confessions were made, Tokiya pushed away Otoya so that he could get on top of him, capturing him between his arms. He wasn’t going to run away, no. Nobody was going to escape. The way Otoya looked at him, how his eyes pleaded for him, wanted him, loved him.. He was drowning in them. Otoya reached with his hands and locked them around the bluenet’s neck, bringing him down for a deep kiss. Once they touched, burning sparks were born inside their mouth. Oh how desperate was Tokiya for more, it was too addictive, too much and he loved the way Otoya’s tongue tasted against his.

His cold, pale hands roamed underneath Otoya’s shirt, the way his skin was getting warmer and warmer made the male want to place his own lips against every part of it. Once he heard Otoya’s whimpers, he pulled away his lips, placing them against the crook of his neck. The red head’s fingers tangled in blue locks as he held him close. Quiet, soft moans escaped his lips like a little tune.

“Tokiya, oh-ah, Toki..” His hips started to search for the other’s, their bodies starting to move slowly into each other as they were dancing. Everything burnt, the oxygen they accepted in their lugs wasn’t enough. The pair made out messily before Otoya’s shaking fingers reached to his partner’s zipper, pulling it down. His hand crawled lazily into his boxers, slow movements made Tokiya’s bulge get harder. As he felt something in his tummy, the taller hid his face move into Otoya’s neck, white teeth nibbling on the boy’s earlobe. In response Otoya squirmed, his head moving as tingles ran down his spine.

Tokiya mimicked what he did, so his hand searched for Otoya’s member, grabbing it good and giving it a slow massage. Their shame was lost longtime ago, the satisfaction, the lust was too much. This new emotion was like a drug, taking over the boys so fast. The Otoya who felt so shy confessing his feelings was gone. His voice created so many pleasing melodies, it made Tokiya want to explore more of this sin. This forbidden act for his race.

“I don’t know, aah-what I’m doing, it feels too good, Tokiya, please--” The blue-eyed man hissed at those words, feeling something inside him aching, aching. He bit his lower lip as his chest felt heavier. His eyes fell down, glancing at Otoya’s trembling legs before reaching and taking off those painful to watch jeans. He palmed the already wet spot, stroking it well enough for Otoya to twist the fabric of the other’s shirt.

“I never thought you’re so filthy, Otoya.. You amaze me.” A raspy, low chuckle followed, surprising both of the men. Where was this going? Why did Tokiya used such manners? Otoya shook once he heard that, feeling slightly embarrassed, his cheeks reddening more. Once Tokiya pulled up the other’s bothering shirt, his lips ghosted on the tanned skin, leaving kisses here and bites there. Until his head was between Otoya’s thighs. Hot breath made the red head shook violently, trying to close them, but Tokiya’s nails spread them apart and held them tight. He gave a taste with his tongue before corrupting those milky thighs with marks, biting and licking with no mercy. His jaw started to sting, but Tokiya couldn’t stop sucking.

As he felt few of the bite marks starting to bleed, Otoya tried to make him stop with moving his lower parts. However, he met Tokiya’s bite once more, this time way stronger. The red head moaned loudly, he swore he could feel fangs digging into his flesh. Tokiya licked the fresh new mark before taking off Otoya’s boxers. The sight of his partner’s member twitching and Otoya hiding his face in his hands made Tokiya hungry for more. His hand grabbed the boy by his jaw and gave him a kiss, Otoya using the opportunity to capture the boy in his arms, embracing him.

However, once their lips parted, an unbearable pain attacked Tokiya’s whole body. It made him jerk roughly, the pain getting bigger and bigger, taking over every cell, every nerve. He groaned, tried to redeem calm, something wasn’t right. Once he tried to stood up, Tokiya met the other’s questioning expression. He couldn’t hold it back. His throat released an unhuman scream, the inner instincts getting the control they needed – Tokiya ripped off his own shirt and threw his head back. His angel wings finally showed up, spreading with grace in the air. Feathers flew around as Tokiya’s pained visage looked down.

Otoya was speechless, his mind went blank, he didn’t know what was going on with his partner. Wings? Wasn’t Tokiya a human? So many questions took over his head. Tokiya looked so.. so divine, yet so unusual. His body was still shaking from the hidden reveal, his hair was slightly damped, his eyes were covered by his bangs.

“T- Toki--”

“I.. I watched over you.. every day you prayed in that small church, I couldn’t help but.. but want to make your life better, even perfect, so I came down, here.. and I guess I have sinned..” He chocked slightly, the pain in his wings tormenting him mercilessly.

Everything made sense now.. but it didn’t change the way he felt about the angel. Otoya slightly rose up, reaching for the boy and wrapping his trembling hands around his bare chest, the touch making Tokiya’s skin burn. He still could hear his heart, Tokiya was still alive and that made Otoya smile with the little strength he got after this shock. He looked up, searching for Tokiya’s filled with love eyes.

“No matter what.. I will always love you, Tokiya, I won’t stop.. I’m in love and I will always be, even if it costs my life!” As he made this promise, he felt tears falling on his cheeks, the angel’s tears. Few sniffs left from Tokiya before his beautiful, soft and simply pure white wings start to shake. The red head notice that, he backed up and saw something horrific.

Those heavenly wings started to change color, from gentle and divine white, to neutral grey. Tokiya’s back bend down slightly in the process as the wings continued until thee become pitch black. Otoya could hear Tokiya’s heavy breathing and oh Lord was that even normal breathing. It gave him goosebumps, he didn’t know what was coming after this. As he whispered his name, Tokiya move his head up slowly so that he could see him.

_Red._

_Red like blood, dark like the sin._

_Red eyes._

There was no longer that gentle, pure ocean blue. It was gone forever. The shade of Tokiya’s hair got even darker, almost turning black, his glowing angelic clothes were replaced by all-black trousers, a coat made of gold, silver and dark brown sequins and a satin shirt with a wide collar, showing off his pale skin. This new vision made Otoya shake in fear. He hid the naked parts of his body with the blanket he found on the bed once Tokiya came closer.

The red in his eyes was irresistible to watch, the smaller boy felt like he’d get hurt it he didn’t look. Once Tokiya reached to stroke his cheek, the red head noticed how longer his nails have gotten and they seemed to have black color.

“Don’t fear me.”

A raspy voice spoke. Was this Tokiya after all? Slowly, Ittoki let him touch his face and moved slightly closer. The men in black pushed him gently into the mattress before taking his shaky hand in his, kissing the palm. With eyes half closed, Otoya could see fangs which increased his fear.

“I said something.” The man warned, “Otoya, don’t fear.” He repositioned the smaller boy by gripping on his hips, spreading his legs. He could notice how nervous Otoya was feeling, but once he cooed him softly, yet with low tone, the redhead calmed down. His heartbeat was not helping at all.

“Tokiya.. W-What’s going on, you act- is that y-you..” The male whimpered as he heard a belt unbuckling and unzipping. Otoya wasn’t sure if he was ready to see what was going to happen or not, he covered his face with his hands.

“Otoya,” That voice, it was Tokiya, it was him.. Nobody could say his name with such love, such affection. It was him!

Tokiya spit in his hand before stroking his own length, making sure to wet it good before positioning it at the entrance. Without any signal, he thrusted deeply, making his partner scream. Otoya’s hands found Tokiya’s neck and brought him closer, gripping and scratching on his shoulders. It hurt, it hurt too much. Yet he wanted it. How wicked he’d become for his love..

The movements were painfully slow and painful to handle for both of them. The darkness within Tokiya grew with every thought of making Otoya’s mind and soul his. How much he wanted to corrupt him, how much he loved him and wanted to steal him away from humanity.

Otoya’s voice started to break from the atmosphere, it felt like toxic for his human anatomy. He could only hold onto the other and drown in the sinful ecstasy that was happening right now. With one single action, Tokiya turned the boy underneath him around, making him lay on his stomach and pump into his core roughly, gaining broken cries.

It was taking over him, the control he had over one human being, a human being with so much light. He wanted it, he needed it. As his thrust became faster, his nails started to tear Otoya’s skin, digging into his waist. Everything was so blurry, Otoya was losing his consciousness slowly. Tears didn’t stop falling from his tired eyes. If this was all for Tokiya, then he was ready to take even more.

“Toki-it hurts already-aaah, stop-please--” His voice was so little and weak, it couldn’t reach to Tokiya’s lost sanity. He drank out everything he could get his sinner hands on. Every part of Otoya’s body was covered in scratches, bite marks, bruises, strains of blood. Open wounds and visible layers of skin. A true work of art. He claimed him like it was the last time he’ll ever get to see him. He really did intend to eat him alive.

As Otoya turned around on his back, he felt a hand creeping near his collarbones. That’s when he felt Tokiya get harder inside of him. A tight grip around his neck made Otoya choke a moan, his teary eyes drowning in Tokiya’s dark red color. A weak, toothy grin made the demon shake.

“Tokiyaa.. I love you..”

“I love you too..”

Tokiya chocked him more before covering his bruised body with his as his hips moved more and more. Even after he couldn’t detect the redhead’s breathing. That’s when Tokiya snapped completely. His heart stopped completely, his brain didn’t function at all after the shock and his whole being, angel or not, broke.

He killed his beloved one and then himself.

Both of their worlds suffering from the loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES, I'LL MAKE SURE TO DOUBLE CHECK ONCE I'M FREE!
> 
> Gosh.. I can feel the hate coming after my ass wwwww I needed angsty, dark TokiOto, now that I have it, I can rest, bye bye!


End file.
